The Nutcracker
by NintendoGal55
Summary: AU. Sally gets a nutcracker for Christmas, and feels a strange incentive to keep it treasured and protected. But when the nutcracker transforms into a skeleton man, Sally's life spirals into an adventure like never before. Rated T to be safe.
1. Part 1

**I had to. :D The Nutcracker. OwO Classic Christmas story! :D**

**Clara-Sally  
>Fritz-Igor<br>Dr. Drosselmyer-Dr. Finkelstein  
>The Prince-Jack<br>Mouse King-Oogie Boogie**

**Yes, this is more or less loosely based on the original story and some of the adaptations that have taken place over the years. X3**

**By the way, minor Stephen King reference. ;) Also there's a reference to a movie. OwO See if you spot them!**

**El Corazon is a reference to Hey Arnold!, which refers to the sacred treasure of the Green-Eyed people. It's Spanish for "The Heart".**

**Yes, the transformation is inspired from Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

**All characters belong to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>Within the endless depths of the Underworld, Christmas Eve had come, and the entire Finkelstein household was celebrating the holidays. Even especially the less jolly, gruff, but still lovable man of the house, Dr. Finkelstein. He and his family, his wife Jewel, his son Igor, and daughter, Sally.<p>

Sally was a rag doll, her prominent features being her long auburn red hair, her scarlet lips, her big expressive eyes, the pale blue tone of her material skin, and the dark blue stitches along her face, arms, legs, neck, and chest. She was different from the rest of the family, that much everyone knew during family gatherings. Even one such as this, on Christmas Eve.

After the family and relatives sat down to a big feast, came the gift exchange. Igor and his cousins all received some interesting toys, and Sally herself received books and other scientific equipment.

However, one gift, namely from her father, stood out from the rest.

"This one is for you as well, Sally." Dr. Finkelstein handed her a fairly long, thick box. "Don't give it much thought, I bought it on impulse."

"Now now, dear." Jewel chided sweetly.

"Oh, Daddy." Sally giggled, and unwrapped the gift, gently removing the bow and wrapping paper. It revealed a plain white box, and so she lifted the lid of it. Inside, within some tissue paper and cotton stuffing, was a wooden figure. She lifted it from the box, admiring it. "A nutcracker!"

"A skeleton nutcracker. It was quite an interesting piece." Dr. Finkelstein said thoughtfully. "Quite appropriate."

"It's wonderful!" Sally marveled. The nutcracker was fairly tall in stature, thin, and was indeed carved and painted to be a skeleton wearing fancy orange and black clothes. "Amazing! Oh wow! Thank you, Daddy!" She hugged her wheel-chair bound father with happiness. "I love it!"

"Y-Yes, good..." Dr. Finkelstein tried not to smile at how happy his daughter seemed, and then cleared his throat.

"Hey sis, let me see!" Igor came strolling over. "Hey wow, a wooden doll!"

"It's a nutcracker! Please be careful with it, Igor!" Sally said in worry, holding her new treasure close.

"Don't worry sis, it's fine!" Igor managed to take hold of it. "Cool! It looks like a skeleton! That's awesome!"

Their cousins came pouring over to see what the fuss was about, just as Igor got into playing around with it, laughing jovially. Sally wasn't too comfortable with this, and tried to stop her brother, but to no avail. He was constantly moving away from her, their cousins kept getting in the way, and no one could hear her protests above their laughter, hoots, and playful cat calls.

"Igor, stop!" Sally protested yet again in vain.

It was too late. That was when Igor threw the nutcracker down onto the floor. There was a loud thunk, followed by a sickening crack. Sally immediately pushed through the little horde of their cousins, and knelt down on the floor next to her fallen gift. The nutcracker had a few cracks along its structure, and its jaw was chipped.

"No...! No!" Sally cried, gingerly picking it up. "Igor, how could you!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, sis! I was just horsing around!" Igor defended, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to break it!"

But his apologies were lost on her. Sally cradled the nutcracker, already in tears. She didn't know why this was so precious to her, but it just felt that way to her. Like she really had to take care of it, and love it. Now it was damaged, and she was heartbroken. This hadn't happened before. She never felt sad over the damage of a toy or a doll. If it ever happened, she would just get another one to replace it, or make one herself. But this...just didn't feel the same. She didn't understand why that was.

Sally eventually relinquished the damaged nutcracker to her mother, who placed it onto the mantle above the fireplace so that it wouldn't get further damaged, until her father could fix it. The cheer had vanished from her, and Sally just headed to bed, even while the party was still going on.

* * *

><p>It was four past midnight.<p>

Sally was roused by a strange sound. It was so quiet, almost a whisper, but she was sure she heard something. Being a light sleeper, it was no wonder that she was awakened by it. Yawning, she sat up in bed, trying to find the source of the noise. She lit a candle, and then saw a strange, faint little glow on her dresser. Confused, she got out of bed and walked over to it, bringing the candle with her.

Her heart-shaped locket that was sent to her from her uncle. It was glowing, and then it ceased, looking as normal as ever, even by the candlelight. Sally was puzzled, and yet, felt a strange compelling feeling to wear it again. She didn't know why, she hadn't worn it for a while.

Shaking her head, she placed the candle on the dresser, and then took the locket. She placed it on around her neck, and then tied the clasp. The little letter her uncle had sent along with the locket had said,

_**My dearest niece,**_

_**I present you a locket of love, to keep close to your heart  
>For when it is time that true love finds you<br>For upon the night under the glow of the moon  
>Will be your heart's desires come true<strong>_

_**Perhaps one day, Sally, your true love will tie this locket on around your neck for you.**_

She never forgot it, even if it sounded like some kind of a poem she'd find in a book about love. Sally fingered the golden, intricate shape of the heart as she gazed wistfully at her reflection. While she had not seen finding love as a priority, as she was just fine in her life, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

The sound came again, breaking her train of thought. This time though, it seemed to be coming from outside her room. Sally felt a tinge of fear. This _was_ the Underworld, after all. A world, an endless realm of monsters and demons galore, and it wasn't uncommon that there were the kinds of malicious monsters who would attack others, and sneak into their homes to scare them, or worse.

If this was a monster, she had to admit that they had to be pretty stupid if they were making noise.

Then again, she recalled having seen this in a story before, where the monsters were trying to break into the basement where the family was hiding. The monsters tried to break in at first, but then they started to just make noise, in order to distract them. But from what? In the story, it had been that one of the monsters was trying to sneak in through an old coal chute, while the other would make noise to distract them, deterring their attention from the chute. To make them think they were just trying to break in.

Sally tensed, and listened for the sound again. There was nothing. If there was a monster trying to make noise to distract her or anyone else in the house, then they weren't doing it right. Or, they were just stupid.

At the moment, she was beginning to wonder if it was just her imagination.

Just as Sally picked up the candle, she heard the noise again. It sounded like moaning. Ghostly moaning. And it was coming from downstairs.

Almost against her will, Sally went to her bedroom door, gently grasped the knob, and opened it. There was nothing. Only darkness.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Sally stepped out into the dark corridor. As she approached the spiral ramp leading down to the main floor of the mansion, there was the faint glow from the Christmas tree lights. The sound came again, closer, but still coming from down below. Gingerly, Sally slowly made her way down the ramp, managing to clutch the candle in her trembling hand, her other hand shielding the flame. She took in the sight of the main room below as it slowly came more and more into view, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The Christmas tree still brightly alit with the lights, adorned with the ornaments, some remaining gifts meant for Christmas morning nestled beneath it, nothing there.

Strangely though, there was a fire going in the fireplace. That was odd. No one ever had the fire going when the family had turned in for the night. It was also strong, as if having just been lit a few minutes ago. And everyone had gone to bed well over an hour ago. It wouldn't have been this strong, after that long, with no one to tend to it.

As Sally reached the downstairs completely, she blew out her candle and placed it aside on an end table near the couch. That was when she approached the fireplace, and reached up to the mantle, gently taking hold of her damaged Nutcracker.

"I'm so sorry..." She spoke softly to it as if it were alive. "I hope Daddy will be able to fix you as good as new... I know it's odd, you're just a nutcracker, I could find another one...or have one made, but you...you're special. I hope I will be able to treasure you for a long time."

Sally gently stroked its frame, the head, and then gently kissed it. Just as a single tear rolled down her cheek, under her chin, and fell onto the locket around her neck. She placed the figure back onto the mantle, and then turned to leave. Whatever the sound was, it was gone now. She no longer had to worry about it. Or at least, she hoped so.

The sound came again. It sounded like a wooden thunk, and it was coming from behind her.

Whirling around, she looked around the fireplace, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Sally tensed, listening for the sound again. But there was nothing there. Was it the monster again? Making a noise just to distract her? Or was she really just going crazy?

Her eyes then fell onto the floor near the tree. Her precious nutcracker lay there. Sally froze. How had it gotten down there? She had just...

In a vain attempt to try to make sense of this, she looked to the mantle above the fireplace, just _hoping_ to see her precious treasure still there. But it wasn't. Her eyes went back to where she saw it on the floor. It was there. No longer where she had just placed it moments ago.

Sally blinked, and tried to wake herself up, thinking she was dreaming. But that did nothing, either. She was still downstairs, in her nightgown, the fire was going, the Christmas tree lights were still on, and her nutcracker was on the floor. What was going on here? Was she imagining all of this in some kind of a delirious hallucination?

Shaking her head once more, she sauntered over toward her fallen nutcracker, deciding to pick it up and place it back where it had been before. But when she got within two feet of it, the strangest thing happened. It had begun to glow, as if radiating a strong source of light. Sally reached toward it a moment, but then withdrew her hand, taking several steps back. She watched in awe as it glowed, brighter and brighter, and even then _rose up into the air_!

Sally tried to scream, but no sound came out. Terrified, she made a run for the ramp to attempt to wake her parents and tell them what was going on. But a part of her realized that was stupid. She knew her father would only be cranky from being woken up, her mother would think she was just dreaming, and her brother would laugh at her...and the nutcracker would be right where it was earlier, as if it hadn't even moved. Of course, that did it, too. Sally turned away and closed her eyes, keeping her hand on the rail of the ramp. When she turned back to where the nutcracker was...it was still risen in the air with an unseen support, and still _glowing_. But more than that, it began to _move_, and not just rising or falling, but its own form. The cracks faded, the limbs began to form on their own, and it then _grew_.

Amazed, and yet terrified, Sally wasn't sure what to do. To keep watching, or to hightail it out of there. She didn't have time to consider her options, when she gazed in wonder, at the most amazing thing that happened. The nutcracker was growing taller, taller, and its limb was raised upward within the ever-brightening glow of the light. The limb grew thinner, then longer, and then formed. It formed into a _skeleton hand_. Sally backed up a step, raising her hand to her mouth as if to muffle any kind of scream that would escape, and her eyes widened all the more.

One of its lower limbs, a leg, detached from its carved bindings enough to be a moving limb, and also much like the arm, grew thinner, longer and longer, until it just barely touched the floor. It then formed into a smaller but still more prominent foot covered in a black shoe.

The light then grew brighter, and brighter as the nutcracker's form lifted further off the floor. A blinding flash then came from its head, as it was tilted backward, the chest area thrust upward, leaving the forming..._thing_ suspended in midair within the blinding light. Moments after, it then lowered to the ground, slowly.

Sally cautiously approached, still staring with wonder at this..._magical_ display. But what had happened? What did it mean? What happened to her nutcracker?

Coming close, the light was fading, and then, the form..._moved_. Sally jumped back a step, recoiling in fright. She watched as the light cleared completely, and what was in the place of her nutcracker was...

A skeleton.

The skeleton blinked its eye sockets open, and then, stood up slowly, rising to its full height. As Sally got a good look at it, the skeleton then whirled around to face her. The skeleton had a rounded skull with grooves along its jawline to indicate a mouth, wide, vivid eye sockets that blinked and formed, and it was _tall_. So tall. Taller than her! Which was saying something, since Sally was the tallest member of the household.

The clothing was identical (and more detailed) to what the nutcracker was wearing, and the fact that it was designed to look like one, it was no wonder that it was-

It had come to life! To life!

Suddenly, it spoke.

"Oh my...it's happened! The spell is broken!" The skeleton said in a voice that was blatantly male. "I'm me again! I never would've thought, and yet...here I am!" His voice was...cheerful, bright, masculine, charming...and even suave.

Sally felt her breathing hitch as she took in the sight of him.

The skeleton then strolled over to her, his skeleton grin growing! "Oh, fair beauty! The one who broke the curse! Please, tell me your name!"

A gasp escaped her, and it didn't help that she was blushing! "...Um...S-Sally... My...name is Sally...Sally Finkelstein."

Pausing a moment, the skeleton grinned more. "Sally... Oh, what a lovely name! Oh, dearest Sally! Thank you!" He took her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Oh!" Sally blinked, not used to the gentlemanly gesture.

"You've broken the dreaded curse set upon me, my fair Sally! Oh, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed to her. "I am Jack Skellington, and I'm the Pumpkin King!"

"...Pumpkin King?" Sally blinked, unsure of what to say to all of this. "You're...a King?"

The skeleton, now known as Jack, nodded with a warm smile. "I am. The King of the Land of Scares."

Jack then stepped back from her in a graceful dance, and much to her surprise, began to sing to her.

"_I'm the Master of Fright!  
>A demon of light!<br>I am Jack, the Pumpkin King!  
>And all my life I've lived to them all great feats of fear!<em>

_It's a gift to scare, my dear!  
>I have seen grown men give out a shriek<br>With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms  
>I can scare even the very bravest into next week!<em>"

Then his countenance faded from menacing to something softer and more humble.

"_Though it does bring me a great joy  
>There are times even I need to step down<br>For I am more than just the Pumpkin King  
>Much comes with wearing the crown...<em>

_Listen, listen to what the others have to say  
>For I may be who I am, oh yes<br>But even I, oh I, can still be just plain old Jack  
>Never will I turn a blind eye their way<em>..."

Jack then turned to her, and held his hand out in a dramatic gesture toward her, and smiled brightly.

"Dear Sally, sing! Sing for me..."

"I...I..." Sally managed, feeling nervous.

What was happening here? How was it that she was taking all of this so well? Her precious nutcracker had turned into a singing, dancing..._charming_ skeleton man claiming to be a King. And yet, she was taking it in stride. Why was she not screaming? Or questioning this? Or even running away? What was going on?

An impulse came over as she sang to him in return...and while she didn't know the words to say, if he expected any, she instead improvised.

"_Your Kingship there is something I must ask  
>My curiosity prevails me more as I see you there<br>Won't you tell me, tell me now  
>How this happened, would you care to share?<em>"

Jack just beamed, and nodded as he sang right back.

"_Then dear Sally, listen to what I will tell  
>For it is a tale most strange and odd<br>Though I hope you believe me when I say this  
>It is quite the story of a cursed spell<em>..."

Now he danced toward the fireplace, casting shadows along the floor and wall as he continued.

"_There once was a being, horrid and cruel  
>Oogie Boogie was his name, remember it now!<br>King of Bugs, he has become, but then there's more  
>Torture, harm, and cruelty are how he composes his score<em>

_Then came a time in which he went too far  
>Drat, that no good liar!<br>Made a deal with the likes of evil  
>And then upon me he came, all through the fire<em>!"

Sally stepped closer to him, feeling less afraid...and more...drawn to him, even sympathetic.

"_Tell me more, tell me more  
>I sense your distress, dear Jack<br>Won't you please tell me still?  
>Allow yourself the chance to have your fill?<em>"

Turning from the fireplace, Jack looked right at her, a surprised look on his face, before he smiled and then, gently grabbed her to him, making her squeal. They danced, or at least, he did so and tried to make her follow along, but she was clumsy, a bit scared, and confused!

Jack continued his story in song.

"_Oogie Boogie, that dreaded King of Bugs  
>Used all he had and morphed me into that of wood<br>So long, he said, and cast me far from my home  
>As I waited, for the curse to break from a force unknown<em>!"

His countenance grew happier once more, as did his voice in his singing.

"_But here you are today, dearest Sally  
>You broke the curse placed upon me<br>I am free again, it's all thanks to you  
>Dearest Sally, won't you let me bestow my thanks<em>?"

Still shaken, and so overwhelmed, Sally still managed to sing back to him.

"_However did I break a curse I never knew?  
>You were just my nutcracker, a treasure I kept dear<br>Jack I don't understand, please tell me more  
>I wish I knew whatever I have done to you<em>."

This made Jack think for a moment, and then his skeleton grin grew. He twirled her out, and brought her back, and slowed the dancing around the room a bit. His eye sockets then fell to her neck, seeing the locket there. Realizing, he met her gaze again.

"_Sally! Dear Sally, don't you see?  
>The intricate locket you bear<br>Could it be? Oh, could it be?  
>You held the keys all along!<em>"

Unsure of what her locket could have possibly had to do with it, Sally then joined in singing along with them as they now sang together.

"_It matters not, the curse has broken!  
>Undead again, and prosperous ever so!<br>A new path opens ahead of the way  
>Discover it all along within the day!<em>"

To further finish, Jack twirled her once more, brought her back, and then dramatically dipped her. The blush on her cheeks and her widened eyes only made his grin grow. '_What a beauty..._' He thought, completely lost in her.

Sally stared up at him, unsure of what to think, her breathing laboured by this point. What was this all about? All she could surmise was that she was _attracted_ to him. But how? She had only just met him! Literally! And for that matter, he was once her nutcracker! It was still so much to take in, she wasn't sure what to do, or what to say about it all. Was she dreaming? Was this all in her mind?

Her mind was clouded. All she could think about was him. How he was holding her dipped back, and staring down at her with such a smile...

"You've broken the curse on me, Sally. The curse that kept me a nutcracker. Somehow, someway, I ended up here. Your locket you wear, I know it! It's the locket of Caregiving Love. With its properties and your caring sweetness, you broke the curse." Jack said softly, and reached up to gently brush a strand of her hair from her face. "It's all thanks to you. I will spend all of my days repaying you for this wondrous gift!"

"I...I...you don't have to...I didn't even know...it...well...you're welcome." Sally blushed all the more.

"So modest, but so sweet." Jack chuckled, and then straightened her up, though he still embraced her. "Sally...you are such a beauty. Where have you been my whole afterlife? I can't take my eyes off you."

Sally's eyes widened all the more, as her blush deepened. All along ever since he became...well, "alive" again, he'd been saying such sweet things to her. Normally, wouldn't someone saying these things to her, someone she just met, be very creepy?

This didn't feel creepy at all. Surprising, strange, flattering, maybe, but creepy? There was nothing creepy about his actions. He was sincere, kind, gentlemanly, and seemed so happy! How could she not find it so...infectious?

Something was wrong with her. She had no logical thought coursing through her mind, which was rare for her. She loved fairy tales and romance novels, but didn't believe them nor take them as a guide to life. Even if some of the stories had wonderful messages to them.

She felt like a woman in a romance novel now. Especially her favourite, _A Night At Poison Peak_.

Sally swallowed, and studied him. Needless to say, he was...quite handsome for a skeleton. Incredibly tall, thin, legs longer than his torso, long limber arms, and a charming skeleton grin. And his _voice_! She couldn't help it, his voice was...just amazing. She loved to listen to it. The way he could sing, it was truly music to hear ears! His personality was shining through, and just made him so much more appealing. She'd never met a man like him, or felt this way around a man before.

'_What am I thinking? For Halloween's sake, I just met him! I shouldn't be taking this! No woman should ever be willed by the charms of a man and bend to their will! ...But...he's not making me do anything...he's so..sincere..._' Sally felt her eyelids droop a little. '_Oh dear..._'

"I...Jack...I..."

Now Jack's countenance melted into concern and worry. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? Oh! I'm so sorry, Sally! I can't help myself, I always manage to-" He started to let her go.

Strange as it sounded, Sally didn't want to let go...she found herself liking being this close to him. But why? "Wait. ...It's...it's all right. It's just...no man has ever been this sweet to me before. It's a lot to take in."

Jack blinked. How could that have been? Sally was such a beautiful rag doll, a beauty unlike any he'd ever seen before. She was so kind, sweet, and seemed so intelligent and had a great head on her shoulders. He wondered why men weren't collapsing to their knees at the sight of her! Her sweetness, wonderful smile, were enough to make him melt. Her melodious voice, speaking or singing, was music to his ears. A kind of voice he'd never heard before. Not from any woman he knew, or had been with before. Oh yes, Jack was attracted to her, and he knew it. No questions needed!

Smiling, he held her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "I certainly don't understand why men aren't throwing invitations to dinner at you left and right. With your charms, and lovely personality, why wouldn't they?"

Sally blushed more. "I-It's not a big deal, Jack..."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be. But don't you be modest, there's much more to you than you think. Although I can't vouch for that too much, can I?" Jack chuckled. "But none the less, I can see what a kind and warm person you are, Sally."

"...Thank you...that's sweet of you..." Sally looked down shyly.

Chuckling, Jack grinned all the more. "Oh, you don't have to thank me, Sally." He then brought one hand to her cheek, gently, as if hesitating, but she didn't seem to mind.

If Sally had a beating heart, it would surely be _racing_. Her blush deepened, and she just looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted slightly. What was he doing? What was he thinking? What was _going on_? She had so many questions, but no answers for them.

Jack had a thought then, and released her. "Sally, I need your help with this. I must know...where am I?"

She wondered why he only wondered where he was _now_, but decided not to think of that. Maybe now they could actually get some grounds on what was to happen, or whatever else had happened before that led up to this point.

"You're in the Underworld. This is the city of Hallows. You're in Finkelstein manor." Sally explained. "Daddy had said that he found you...as a nutcracker, at one of the shops in town."

Jack frowned slightly. "Oh dear. Then this isn't the Land of Scares. I don't know how I ended up here...though I suppose I can guess as to why that is." He shook his skull. "Sally, can you tell me where to find the nearest graveyard?"

"Oh, um...the graveyard is just north of here. There are tall, wrought-iron gates surrounding, you can't miss it." Sally said. "But um...why do you ask?"

"I can get back to the Land of Scares from there!" Jack looked a bit relieved as he smiled a little. "Thank you, Sally! You were so kind to help me, and to free me from the dreaded curse! I cannot thank you enough." He bowed once more to her.

"I...but Jack...I didn't..." Sally protested softly. "As I said, I didn't even know that you were cursed."

"That may be, but I do thank you all the same." Jack grinned.

Sally blinked, and then smiled shyly. "Well, that's...very kind of you. ...Jack, you had said something about my locket. I received it...from an uncle who lives far from here."

"Oh, of course." Jack remembered, and nodded as he eyed her locket for a moment. "The locket you have is a locket that contains magical properties when the someone who bears one exerts genuine kindness from their heart. Also, it contains power of one's heart, out of all the feelings of love. That's why they call them lockets of _El Corazon_, which means 'the heart'. What I mean to say, dear Sally, is that you have a locket of El Corazon."

Gingerly fingering the heart-shaped locket, Sally pondered this for a moment. That had been what her uncle meant in the little poem.

"Are you saying it was...thanks to my locket? It broke the spell?" Sally confirmed.

Looking thoughtful, Jack replied, "It has been said to negate the effects of magic that overcomes one's heart and their true nature."

Sally blinked. "This is all beginning to sound like a fairy tale."

Jack gave a chuckle. "I suppose it is, Sally! But I assure you that it's quite real." He smoothed his outfit, and looked toward the front door. "I had better go, I must return to the Land of Scares!" Looking to her then, he smiled and said, "Sally! Come with me."

"What? I...No, I shouldn't! This is your battle, I can't interfere! I'm a rag doll...I would only slow you down." Sally protested, though weakly.

Her protest was weak due to the side of her that craved an adventure. Sally was always forbidden from leaving the mansion grounds, aside from going into town to run an errand. But even with that, she was only ever allowed to go right to the store(s), and then to come straight home. Most of the time, she was either accompanied by her mother or Igor. She never truly had freedom. Sure, she was given anything she wanted from her parents, from books to fabric, and also scientific equipment of her own to experiment with. As well as that, she could concoct potions and used herbs in her mixes as well. There was never any problem with getting things she did want. In turn, she did chores around the house and helped out her parents with various things, and sometimes in the lab with her father.

However, for the most part, Sally was isolated in her own home. She almost wished her life would be a fairy tale, and she could embark on an adventure out on the open road. But try as she may, her parents didn't allow it. They kept her on a short leash, whether she liked it or not. She knew they meant well and it was for her protection from the outside world, especially since they felt she wasn't ready for too much excitement. They always told her that it was just a phase, that it would pass, and she just had to be patient. This of course, made her feel very annoyed with them. They were her parents and knew what was best for her, and all along she respected their wishes, but by now, she was much older and capable of taking care of herself. Sally was responsible, and she always carried a needle and spool of thread on her person at all times. Couldn't she decide for herself? This was far beyond a "phase". A phase was something you got into for maybe a week or two, maybe a little longer sometimes. But this was no phase. She'd been desiring to be free to see the outside of the Underworld for _years_.

Now she had an opportunity. And if she was dreaming (despite proving she was not), why not make the best of it? She could go on an adventure, and see a whole new place. At the same time, she hesitated. She didn't know Jack all that well, and though he was kind, a part of her couldn't help but wonder if it was a trick to lure her into danger. But then again, she had seen the magic of her nutcracker transforming into this skeleton with her own eyes. Maybe, just maybe, it had to be real. Jack wanted her to come, maybe he needed her help?

"I probably shouldn't." Sally said softly, and then looked at him. "But...yes. I'll go with you. I'll help you."

This made Jack grin. "That's splendid! Thank you Sally, thank you very much! I'll even be able to show the fine denizens of the land the very woman who saved my life!"

Sally blinked and blushed at this. "But I didn't do anything..." She decided not to argue further about that and focused on the task at hand. "But how will I get home?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Jack assured, and went over to the family's Christmas tree. Taking a glittering star-shaped ornament crystal on a silver chain off a couple of branches, he brought it back to her. "Take this. It will be infused with the power to bring you back here." He then smiled bashfully. "...May I put it on for you?"

Blushing a bit, Sally nodded. "Y-Yes, of course..." She brought her long auburn hair around over her shoulder, holding it out of the way of her neck.

Feeling a bounce in his step, Jack came around behind her, and carefully brought the new necklace around her neck, adjoined with her locket. Once it was in place, he couldn't help but take a little sniff of her hair. Her hair smelled lovely, and looked so soft... And she smelled like autumn, warmth, and a hint of pumpkin spice. Oh, there had to be a catch to all of this. Sally was so hauntingly beautiful, with a melodious voice, she was very kind and sweet, and now she smelled so nice. How he wasn't falling to his knees and begging her to be his Queen was beyond him at this point!

"Sally..." Jack murmured to her softly, and before her could stop himself, brought his arms around her from behind and held her close, nuzzling his skull into her hair. So _soft_!

"Oh!" Sally let out a little surprised squeak at his sudden embrace. She blushed all the more, and then just...relaxed. She felt so relaxed, and warm, and secured. But why? She only just met him! They danced together, so they had been pretty close, but this was so different. So sweet, and intimate. Somehow, this was wrong. She only just _met him!_ And yet, it just didn't click. Not to mention, Jack was so gentle with her now. He just had his arms around her, and had his skull nuzzled against her head. He wasn't pulling her, nor was he groping her, his hands weren't where they shouldn't be, he wasn't forceful...none of that. Jack just held her, gently, like she was something delicate, and held dear. Maybe he sensed she was lonely, and wanted to offer her companionship? That would've been sweet of him.

Or maybe he was just expressing his thanks.

When Sally didn't seem to be moving away, Jack felt encouraged to keep holding her. He wasn't sure what came over him to do this. Yes, he was very attracted to her, and wanted to get to know her more, but why this? Why now? He had to get back to the Land of Scares! Right now! How could he let himself get so distracted? If he kept this up, who knows what would happen out there?

'_It's not her fault._' He told himself. '_I just have to stop letting myself be so willed by her beauty._'

None the less, maybe this was a good time to let her know that he was going to protect her.

"Sally," Jack whispered softly into her ear. "I'll keep you safe, I promise you. Nothing bad will happen to you, not so long as I'm around to keep you protected. I _will_ protect you."

Opening her eyes (when had she closed them?), Sally felt a rush of emotion course through her. Jack promised to protect her. The sincerity, truth, and determination in his tone just said everything. She believed him, and trusted him. That was what she needed to feel further assured of this adventure.

"...Thank you, Jack..." Sally murmured, melting against him. '_I don't know why, but I wish he'd hold me forever..._'

Jack smiled all the more, and squeezed her gently before turning her around to face him. "You're very welcome, Sally. I mean it, too. I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe, and that you're comfortable on this journey. When everything is all right, I will show you the land! Everything!" He grinned more at this idea. "It'll be wonderful!"

Unable to help it, Sally smiled as well. His...happiness and cheerfulness was just so infectious, she couldn't help but feel happy, too. "Oh, Jack...That would be very wonderful." '_Where has he been my whole life?_'

"Splendid!" Jack was so glad she seemed to agree! "Oh, we should go now, just in case-" Right then he looked up, and was puzzled. "What's this? You...hang up mistletoe? But why?" He looked at her quizzically.

Looking up, Sally realized they were standing under some mistletoe. Blushing quite a bit, she tried to compose herself to explain it. "It...it's a...tradition d-during Christmas...you...hang m-mistletoe...and...w-when two people are...s-standing under it...they...they..."

"They what, Sally?" Jack gently prompted, smiling curiously.

"They...they kiss." Sally finished, blushing all the more at this point.

Jack blinked his eye sockets. "Oh! I see..." He looked down a bit bashfully.

The two looked away from each other in shyness, and nervousness. What to do? Just ignore it, pretend like it never happened? Or follow tradition for the sake of it? Then again, no one else was around, so it wasn't as if someone could accuse them of breaking tradition. No one was expecting anything. And they had only just met, so they had no obligation to do so. After all, did it matter so much?

But when their gazes met once more, not a word spoken, any logic of the matter seemed to fade. There was something between them, no matter how fragile and young, and it was growing. That much they knew.

Neither of them even noticed Sally's _El Corazon_ locket glowing.

Before they could stop themselves, they leaned in, closer, closer. Their lips touched, and didn't move. Within about a second or two, they pulled back, with nothing but the sound of a little peck.

Sally's blushing was through the roof, and Jack looked as if his bones (what was exposed, anyway) just about blanched all the more. It was Sally's first kiss. Jack however, had kissed women before, the sweet women he'd courted in his afterlife. Yet, all of them felt like walks down the road compared to this. Even with just one little peck, it felt like nothing he'd ever felt in his afterlife.

Their eyes met yet again.

"Jack..."

"Sally..."

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they found themselves kissing again. Only this time, it lasted a little longer. Sally brought her arms around his neck in need, while Jack held her around her waist and upper back, as they shared their second kiss together.

It was outrageous, impulsive, and completely unexpected. They had only met, shared a song and a dance together, talked very little, and already they were kissing. It didn't make any sense. Wasn't it supposed to grow? Weren't they supposed to go out to dinner first? To spend more time together? Get to know each other? There were so many rules they were breaking! This had to be wrong! So why was it happening?

Jack both wanted to melt, and kick himself in the shin. How could he have done this? He never kissed a woman without asking her, and especially not when he first met them! Why was he breaking his own rule? Why did he have to be so forward? She would hate him now, wouldn't she? She had to, there was no way. He couldn't possibly treat a woman like this.

Sally too, felt the same way. So conflicted. On one hand, she liked the feeling of his kiss and just about lost herself in it. Yet, on the other hand, she felt nervous. What was she doing? She was literally kissing a man she'd only just met in the parlour of her own home with her parents right upstairs still asleep! She couldn't possibly have let a man's charms win her over like this!

They pulled back, and this time, let go of each other to prevent further temptation. Which of course, they both felt. But at least now they could compose themselves and maybe try to address this rationally.

"Sally...we can talk about this...later...we have to go." Jack said softly.

Understanding, Sally nodded. "...All right. Let me just get something from the lab."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the graveyard, even amidst all the snow, they pressed on. Jack then stopped at a tombstone, since it had a stone door that when opened, revealed steps. Sally was admittedly not expecting it, but when you lived in the Underworld all your life, you could understand why there were things like this.<p>

"This is how we'll get back!" Jack explained, and then held his hand to her. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Sally gingerly placed her smaller hand into his own, and took hold of her nightgown. They slowly descended down the steps, with Jack leaning the way, holding Sally's hand securely. He could see in the dark, and didn't want to take chances.

"Sally...can you see in the dark at all?"

"B-Barely." Sally admitted, carefully trying to find her balance along the stairs. "I-I'll be all right... don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Jack gave a smile, nodding. "All right. But hold on, I have something that could help." With his free hand, a small flame appeared within it.

"What...?" Sally blinked at the fire, as the tomb stairwell lit up a bit. "You can do that?"

"Yes, I can...I am the Pumpkin King." Jack told her with a warm smile, nodding. He squeezed her hand. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

Nodding mutely, Sally continued following him down the stairs. She had been doing just fine before, but now the fire helped her feel a little more confident in finding her balance along the stairs. His hand still held hers as he guided her down further into the tomb.

* * *

><p>When they emerged from the tomb, Sally could see all the more that Jack wasn't kidding at all. This was an entirely new place! It was fairly similar to most places of the Underworld; a dull, overcast sky, dead trees, sounds of screams in the air, as well as strange noises of what she could only guess were monsters, and there was a river of greenish water. They were in a graveyard, which was huge. To the distance, there was a large hill that curled at the end of it.<p>

"Here we are." Jack confirmed, looking very relieved. "We made it!"

"This is the Land of Scares..." Sally murmured, taking it all in. Or at least, what she could see. "How long have you been away from here? Do you know?"

Jack frowned slightly in through. "...No, I have no idea, Sally. I just hope it hasn't been too long, and that everyone is all right. ...Funny though, something about all of this doesn't feel right.

Before either of them could do or say anything else, there was a crackling sound, a squeal of interference, and then loud tapping against something.

"_Te-esting! Is this on? Oh, perfect!_" An obnoxious, joyful, booming voice filled the air, speaking from what sounded like a PA system loudspeaker. "_How interesting of a day this is! It seems Jack, the Pumpkin King, is back in town! Well my fair Boogie Land minions, make sure to give him and his little escort a proper greeting! Ahahaha! And Jack, if you're listening to this, oh, I certainly hope you're prepared! Have a nice trip, bone man!_" The laughter sounded again before the voice faded.

"W-Who was that?" Sally gasped, but she had a good feeling who it might've been.

A dark glare came to Jack's face. "That rat...Oogie Boogie... I should have known! He took over the land after he cursed me! And now he knows we're here... Sally, I'm very sorry to do this."

"What do you-oh!" Sally got her answer when Jack swiftly picked her up in his arms bridal style, cradling her.

"There's no time, we have to move!" Jack said, and broke into a run to leave the graveyard.

"Jack!" Sally held to him, feeling quite a bit frightened by now.

"Don't worry Sally, I'll get us to town as fast as I can, and I'll stop Oogie Boogie. For now, you can wait at my house, where you'll be safe. Oh, Sally, I'm so sorry. I should have known better. I should have known Oogie would pull something like this! And here I am dragging you into this disaster! You should have stayed at home, where you were safe..." Jack bemoaned, looking completely broken as he ran along, concentrating on the path ahead of him.

Sally bit her lip, and could only look down at her lap in response. Maybe he was right. She should have stayed at home. But then...what if something happened to him? Would she ever know? Or ever be able to help him? Would she spend the rest of her undead life...wondering if he was truly a dream? Or would it really have been real?

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I'm involved now, Jack...I can't turn my back on you. Not like this."

A mix of emotions came to Jack's countenance, but he settled on smiling at her sadly. It was all he could do at this point.

Coming to a grave, he tapped it lightly with his foot, and whistled for good measure. In an instant, a little ghost dog arose from the grave, smiling brightly. He noticed Sally and was quite surprised to see her...especially in how his master was carrying her.

"Zero, this is Sally." Jack told him with a small smile. "She's a guest here with us today. But we need to keep her safe."

"Arf!" Said Zero, and sniffed Sally curiously for a moment. He gave a nod, and then followed after them.

* * *

><p>The town beyond the graveyard was...for lack of a better term, abandoned. The streets were deserted.<p>

It worried Jack completely.

"Oh no...everyone is gone...or they must be hiding..." Jack said in despair, looking around the square.

Sally didn't even take in the appearance of the place right then, it didn't even matter. Jack was despaired, and even she felt worried as well. She snuggled into him in hopes of comforting him, even if just a bit, wondering just what she could do.

Jack then took her to his home, pushing open the gate with his hip, and then placing her down at the foot of the stairs. He led her up them by her hand, and unlocked the door, going inside. So far, everything inside seemed normal, albeit quite dusty. Once he closed the door, he instructed Sally to wait, and told Zero to stay near her. He wanted to inspect the house to make sure none of Oogie Boogie's minions were hiding anywhere and would jump out and grab Sally the minute she was alone. It took quite a while, but by the looks of it, the house was safe.

When Jack returned, he drew all the curtains over the windows, and kept very little lighting, so as not to draw any attention.

"Sally, stay here." Jack coaxed, and held her hands. "Please. I don't want to have to keep you here all alone, but Zero will be here and I..." His skull drooped. "I'm so sorry for this. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I hope you understand, dear Sally... I don't want you to think that I feel you can't take care of yourself, but if anything happened to you...I'd never forgive myself."

Sally felt her heart drop. No wonder he seemed so down about this. She pulled away, hesitated, and then hugged him warmly. "I understand..."

Taken aback, Jack hugged her in return, holding her tightly. "When this is over Sally, you can be free...to see this land as you wish to. For now...please wait for me, and stay safe."

"I'll wait for you, Jack...I will." Sally promised.

A smile came to his face, and he leaned toward her, hesitating. After a moment, he kissed her on the forehead, and then let her go. Just as he came to the door, Sally stopped him.

"Wait." She reached into the front pocket of her nightdress, and produced a small bottle. When she popped the cork, she told him to hold out his hands, which he did, and she tipped the bottle and shook the contents out of it onto his hands.

A green liquid poured out that then materialized into slime. It took a small form, and then immediately wrapped around Jack's wrist.

"What's this?" Jack asked in amazement, studying the slime.

"Daddy invented it...and gave it to me for protection. It's called Soul Robber." Sally corked the bottle, placing it back into her nightdress pocket. "It could come in handy as weapon."

Blinking his eye sockets, Jack had no idea what to say. Sally, the alluring, and sweet rag doll woman had unwittingly broke the curse on him, danced and sang with him, kissed him, agreed to come back with him, and then gave him a weapon. All when she was under absolutely no obligation to. Only because it was out of the kindness of her heart.

"...Sally...thank you." He said in gratitude, unable to keep from smiling.

"You're welcome...please be careful, Jack." Sally smiled a little, but the worry was evident in her features. This time, she walked over to him, and hesitated yet again. She brought her arms around him, leaned up, and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Her kiss took Jack by surprise, but he soon relaxed and returned it, holding her close.

After some time, they parted, and Jack just about couldn't stop grinning goofily.

"Good luck, Jack." Sally whispered to him. "I...I have faith in you."

"Oh..._Sally_." Jack murmured, just so enraptured by her right now. "You're amazing. Where have you been my whole afterlife...?"

"Arf!" Said Zero, snapping his master out of it.

Coming back to reality, Jack straightened, and headed to the door once more. "Thank you, Sally. ...Thank you. Stay safe. I'll come back for you, I promise." And with that, he cast one last glance at her, and then left.

Sally stared at the front door for a moment, and then moved into the living room, taking a moment to explore a little. As Jack was intending, she kept quiet and didn't go near the windows, despite that the curtains were securely drawn. Zero floated around near her, and then snuggled next to her when she sat on the couch.

"Oh...thank you, Zero...you're a good boy." Sally smiled at the little ghost dog. "I don't know how all this happened, but...I hope everything will be all right."

A part of her felt despaired by now. Sure, she was seeing a new place, and that was exciting, but now she was being left alone and practically isolated _all over again_! Then again, it was to no fault of Jack's own, either. She didn't exactly tell him about her problem back at home, and she knew he wasn't doing this to deliberately hurt her. There was danger all around, and he wanted her to be safe. Coming here was impulsive, for both of them. Was it the right thing to do? Should she really have come?

She was beginning to wonder if she was right in taking her selfish desire. Because it only led her to be isolated and alone all over again. Except for Zero, was alone again.

Sally sighed, curling up onto the couch, with Zero snuggled against her, as she tried to relax. Despite it all, she hoped Jack would make it out okay.


	2. Part 2

**Here is part two! :D Enjoy, all!**

**Stepping in also is a rendition of _Oogie Boogie's Song_. XD Which has some lyrics from a couple of the renditions in the game.**

**Oh yes, and the tale of _The Nutcracker_ is property of E.T.A. Hoffmann.**

* * *

><p>What had happened? Where was he? How long had it been?<p>

All of these questions, as well as many others, were burning in Jack's skull as he tried to make sense of everything. But what he found, to his dismay, was nothing but a cold, dark cell. How had this happened?

Jack stood up, and was horrified to see that he was trapped in a jail cell. The bars were so cleverly made that in between them, were metal mesh bars that were so tightly fit, that Jack couldn't even get through the bars if he wanted to. He was trapped. Completely trapped.

First as a nutcracker. And now this!

Oogie Boogie had cast the curse on him. Now, he had taken over the entire land, and he was trapped.

That was when Jack remembered.

Those three brats.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

How they had managed to get the drop on him, he would _never_ know. It infuriated him. He was the Pumpkin King, how did three mischievous _kids_ get him like this?

Earlier, though not at all sure how much earlier, Jack had been wandering around Halloween Town on his way toward Oogie's lair, to search for anyone who may have been around. But it wasn't long before Lock, Shock and Barrel came into the picture, with several monsters of their own surrounding him.

Soul Robber had indeed proved to be a very interesting and useful weapon! It expanded to a great distance, could take on any shape, and could easily bounce right back, so it was easy to control. Jack had fought his way through the monsters with ease, even with Lock, Shock and Barrel taunting him.

Unfortunately, he came to see that the monsters were a distraction in order for them to execute their _real_ plan. When he had been occupied, it was soon that they managed to knock him out with Deadly Nightshade gas. Then everything had gone black.

Worse off, Sally was still in his home, and likely had no idea what had happened. If Oogie's minions had seen them coming somehow, then what if they also saw where he took her? What if she was in danger now? What if something was going to soon happen to her?

Jack slumped to the floor, clutching his skull in despair. Not only had he inadvertently broken his promise to Sally, but now he had put himself in a very difficult position. What if he never saw her again? What if she could never get home now?

The entire land was taken over, the denizens were missing, and Sally, his new friend, was more than likely in danger.

"_Sally..._" Jack moaned, feeling tears fall. It had been the first time in centuries since he had ever cried.

With nothing else he could do, he began to sing, as something to try to comfort himself.

"_What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>How could I be so blind?  
>All is lost, where was I?<em>

_Spoiled all, spoiled all  
>Everything's gone all wrong<br>What have I done?  
>What have I done?<em>

_Could not keep my dear friend safe  
>In a million years she'll find me<br>Only dust and a plaque  
>That reads "Here lies poor old Jack"<em>..."

Slumping back against the wall, Jack's countenance grew sadder, with a tint of something else he'd never felt, not like this.

'_If only everyone knew...just how sorry I am now. I let Oogie and his minions get the drop on me yet again. What kind of Pumpkin King am I? That I just let myself get caught in these terrible situations? This is all my doing...Oogie has taken over, everyone is missing, and Sally... My dear Sally. I've put her in such danger. I should never have brought her here. I should have let her stay in her home where she would be safe from this madness._' Jack continued to weep silently, his bones trembling. '_Oh, Sally. I'm so sorry. If I can, I will spend eternity making it up to you. There's no possible way you could forgive me for this. Oh Sally, I may have only known you for some time, and while I would love to know more of you, if you'd let me, there is one thing I know for sure._'

Amidst his tears, Jack opened his eye sockets, and tried to hold on to the image of her. Her smile, her kindness, faith, the feel of her hair...and her _kiss_. Her wonderful kiss. He had kissed other women before, and had been in relationships with them, whether infatuated or meaningful to a point, but Sally was...something else. Completely.

While this slowly coming revelation seemed almost terrifying, as could the results, there was one thing he knew for sure. Nothing was more terrifying than a life without Sally. If he ever got out of this, and then went the rest of eternity _never_ seeing her again, it was just unimaginable.

"I love you, Sally..."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Jack had departed. Sally was too scared to be bored. She kept herself occupied quietly, or would simply sit or lay on the couch, trying to keep calm and away from the windows, despite the drawn curtains.<p>

"It's been too long..." Sally murmured to herself, yet again fighting the urge to look out the window. She was scared to even go near them. "I hope he's all right...oh...what if something happened to him?"

Unconsciously, she gripped both necklaces pieces she wore now. The star pendant, and the locket. She had earlier transferred the locket onto the same chain as the pendant, and left the original chain for her locket right where Jack would find it. As a memento...?

She then raised the locket to her face, gently tracing her finger along the texture within the heart shape. For years, ever since she received it...she had never been able to open it. She didn't know why, either. There was no lock, or any kind of latch. But there was an opening, and a little set of hinges. It opened, but it never opened. She thought at first that it might've been stuck, but even that didn't work.

"Oh, why am I wasting my time thinking about this locket...there are more pressing matters at hand." Sally sighed, shaking her head. Just to prove herself right, she attempted to open the locket.

And it opened easily.

Sally was flabbergasted. Why did it open _now_ of all times? And not before? She had not opened it any differently (in a less forceful manner) than before, so why now? She thought now, that maybe since it opened, there would be some kind of secret inside. Like a secret treasure. Sure, the locket wasn't very very big, but definitely big enough to hide something. Maybe it would contain something interesting, worth all the time wondering how to open it and what it was keeping in.

Unfortunately, there was _nothing_ inside of it. No picture on either end, no message inscribed, no little piece of paper tucked inside, nothing.

She sighed sadly, completely disappointed. All this time, all this little _build up_, and there was nothing of any excitement inside.

The locket glowed again. When she looked at it, the glowing grew brighter, and brighter, just like a light. When the flash became blinding, though strangely enough, didn't hurt to look at, a strange feeling overcame her. And it seemed to _show_ her something. She visions, a clear path of what had happened, and where she had to go. Sally blinked, and stood right up from the couch, looking toward Zero.

"Zero...Jack is in trouble! He's locked in a cell in Oogie's lair... I...I can't just sit here...I have to go to him!" Sally told him worriedly.

"Arf!" Zero barked in worry.

"I wish...we had help, but there's nobody around, and I have a feeling they wouldn't believe me if they were." Sally realized, and then took the bottle out of her pocket again. She uncorked it, produced the green slime into her hand, and put it away. She had enough of the formula to create two, which had been the idea. The substance formed into Soul Robber and latched around her arm the same way it had done for Jack earlier. "We have to save him."

Zero continued to worry about the sweet rag doll his master cared so much about, but like the loyal companion he was, followed her without hesitation. If his master was in trouble, he was going to do what he could to help, as well.

With the weapon in hand, and Zero following, Sally carefully left the house. She went quietly, peeking out to make sure nothing was out there waiting to ambush. Zero even floated out to double check. Seeing the coast clear, he nodded to her, and they went outside and down the front steps.

But no sooner did they make it away from the front gate, when the monsters attacked. Two ghosts, along with two skeleton monsters rose up from the ground, surrounding her. Zero gave angered growls, staying close to Sally. She tried not to panic, despite how afraid she felt right then. But she had no time to back down and cower like a scared little girl. She had to fight them off.

Twirling Soul Robber within her grip, Sally's eyes cast from monster to monster, deducing which one to attack first. Within half a second, she struck the ghost nearest her, hoping in vain that it would do something. The defeated ghost faded away, giving Sally space to bring herself to in order to avoid the approaching monsters. She struck them as well, even throwing one of the skeleton monsters into the other, sending them crashing to the ground. She struck them both at one, destroying them. The remaining ghost swung in at her, but she quickly dodged on instinct, and fought it off until it vanished.

Sally felt a strange surge course through her. Had she really just...fought off evil monsters? On instinct? No, that had to be dumb luck. She had no fighting experience, not completely, anyway. Her knowledge was in the mind. But physically? She was weak. She could only do so much. And yet, here she managed to accomplish this.

"I...just...destroyed monsters..." She realized, shaking a bit. It almost felt like a heroic fantasy tale. Fighting mythical creatures and dragons. But she felt less than that. She felt scared, unsure, and even wondered if it was right to kill these monsters.

'_There's no time for that. I have to find Jack. I know where he is...I have to go there now!_'

"Let's go, Zero...we have to hurry!" Sally said to the little ghost dog.

"Arf!" Said Zero.

The two then headed toward the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Again with the Deadly Nightshade gas.<p>

Because Jack had a good feeling that's what had happened when he heard the evil giggles nearby, and the next thing he knew...he had blacked out.

Jack was now hanging by his wrists on a chain, tied up with more thin but strong chains all around his reed-thin skeletal body. He couldn't slip out of these, he had tried. Not only that, but he was hanging right over a pit of what looked like boiling lava.

As he gazed around, at the blacklight enhanced colours, he realized...this was Oogie's underground casino lair. And when a pair of dice came shooting and rolling about out of nowhere, that was a clear indication that Oogie Boogie was nearby.

A light came on, and that was when Oogie Boogie emerged from where he'd been hiding, making his grand entrance. He danced around near where Jack was hanging, sneering with evil glee.

"_Well well well!  
>Look what the bat dragged in!<br>Jack, the Pumpkin King, huh?  
>Ooh, I'm really scared!<em>"

Jack snarled in anger, trying yet again to wriggle free.

"_It's over! It's over!  
>This time you've gone too far!<br>It's over, I'm serious!  
>Just who do you think you are?<em>"

Oogie Boogie of course, just laughed as he tossed a pair of dice into the air, dancing in a twirl and then bumping them with his hip, making them bounce off a skeleton's skull, and landing on the rotating platform. He then approached a lever, and brought it down a few inches.

"_You're jokin', you're jokin'!  
>I can't believe my eyes!<br>You're jokin', you gotta be!  
>You can't be the same guy!<em>

_You're weak, you're helpless  
>I don't know which is worse!<br>I might just split a seam now  
>If I don't die laughin' first!<em>"

Struggling against his bonds again, Jack felt a jolt in the chain, and saw that he was being lowered a few inches down toward the vat. He gulped. That would surely melt and break his bones apart, and he would be done for.

"_I hope you're proud of all your booby-trapping schemes  
>But I can say you'll rule this land only in your dreams, ha!<em>"

"_That's funny Jack, it was a dream!  
>Now it's comin' true!<br>'Cause even my dear minions know  
>Your days as King are through!<em>"

"_Just because you fooled the land  
>Doesn't make you King!<br>You'd better give up, surrender now!  
>I'm fixing everything!<em>" Jack yet again struggled against his bonds, and was then lowered a couple of feet toward the pit.

"_That's what you think, ha!  
>But you couldn't be more wrong<br>Because this may be the last time  
>You hear the Boogie Song!<em>"

The little chorus of his minions within the casino joined in with their little cries.

"_Woohoo!_"

"_Whoa!_"

"_Woohoo!_"

"_Whoa!_"

"_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_" Jack reminded him with pure malice. "You will never rule this land, Oogie!"

"Too late for that, Jack!" Laughed Oogie Boogie, but then he paused as he heard a sound.

It was a door opening. Puzzled, both of them looked toward the doorway of the lair, and there came a surprise. Rather than someone entering and making themselves known, was something else entirely. A leg. A female leg, adorned with a very small foot and wearing a small, black-heeled shoe. The leg had visible stitches along it, and was quite long and curvy. Even in the lighting, it was fairly easy to tell that the leg was made of...cloth, and it was pale blue.

Jack blanched. It was _Sally's_ leg. It had to be. Yes, she had worn a long nightdress the entire time he'd seen her, and had not seen her legs in their entirety, but he just knew. That was her leg. What in the world was she doing? And it wasn't helping that he could not stop thinking of what _killer_ legs she had, and that he was fighting an urge to reach out and touch it. But it as so far, and he was bound to these chains.

"Well well! What have we here? Hubba hubba!" Oogie Boogie leered, spitting bug juice into his burlap hand, and stropping back his head's flap. He strode over to the leg, and took off the shoe, proceeding to tickle the foot. "Tickle tickle tickle...tickle tickle tickle..."

Angered, and jealous, Jack nearly yelled out for him to stop, but thankfully managed to decide against it. Oogie didn't seem to know that this was Sally, and if he made any indication that this was someone he cared about, let alone her, he would have jumped all over it and knew Sally wasn't safe.

Right then, a pair of little severed hands landed onto the chains around his shoulders, which Jack nearly started at. But one of them covered his mouth. As he got a look at them, they were really small, and had leaves sticking out. Those hands...he knew those hands. They were Sally's hands. The other hand that wasn't covering his mouth then pointed upward, so he looked, making sure Oogie wasn't paying attention.

In an alcove with bars, he saw Sally peeking through, clutching the bars with her arms, no longer containing her hands. She whispered to him, though mostly mouthing.

"_I'll get you out of here._"

Jack nearly yelled, even though her hand was covering his mouth. He was so relieved to see her, glad that she was still alive. But that also meant she had come from where she had been safe all the way to here.

Hidden from view, Zero flew in holding something, which gave to the one free hand, and then flew back to where Sally was and waited.

The hand took the thing, and then revealed that it was an acid marker. Uncapping it, the hand drew along the chains, which instantly melted through and gave way. It did enough to get his hand free, to which he took over to free himself the rest of the way. Once his chains fell, he held onto the one chain that had been holding him up.

Unfortunately, that was also when Oogie Boogie had touched up Sally's leg too high, and ended up pulling it in...revealing that it wasn't attached to a body.

"WHAT?.!" He exclaimed in anger, and then finally turned around, seeing what was happening. "You tried to make a dupe out of me?.!" Oogie then opened his mouth wide, roaring out as he appeared to be taking in a very deep breath. But the air around them was being sucked in!

Jack realized in horror that Sally stood no chance of being sucked in! From experience upon carrying her in his arms, she was light as a feather! He himself was very strong for a skeleton and could lift, pull, and push a lot of heavy things, and picking her up was one of the easiest feats. She was practically weightless, had only one leg, and was definitely susceptible to Oogie's vacuuming gale force.

Sure enough, Sally went flying out through the bars of the alcove, but Jack quickly launched Soul Robber to catch her. The green slime wrapped around her, stopping her in midair against the gale force. Oogie Boogie saw what was happening, and instantly sucked in harder, trying to pull her in. But Jack held on tight, even though Soul Robber was now stretching out along the force as Sally was being pulled in a little further.

Against the force, Sally managed to help it along by raising her stump right arm, having her own Soul Robber strike Oogie Boogie in the stomach. This caused him to falter, the gale force ceasing, and he fell over.

Falling to the floor, Sally sat up as Jack's Soul Robber released her. Jack jumped from the chain, landing on the floor, and hurried to her side. Her hands, which had fallen to the ground in the gale force, now crawled back over to her as well.

"Sally! Sally!" Jack knelt down beside her, holding her shoulders. "Oh, thank Halloween you're all right! But why are you here? I told you to stay behind...why didn't you listen?" He wasn't angry, just worried about her wellbeing.

"I'm sorry, Jack..." Sally said softly, looking at him then. "I tried to...but then my locket...it opened, and it showed me...showed me that you were in trouble. I couldn't get any help, so I came here to find you. It showed me the way, showed me where you were... I wanted to...to..."

"To...help me?" Jack finished for her, his voice growing softer.

"I...I couldn't let you just..." Sally turned away shyly.

A warm, happy feeling coursed through Jack's heart (if he had one) at her words. She had done all of this, come this far, just to help him? She had done that the minute she somehow had word that she was in trouble?

"Sally..." Jack finally said, touched. "I can't believe that you-"

"Well well well!" Oogie Boogie interrupted, killing the mood of the tender moment between them. "What a touching reunion! So you're that rag doll Jack found and brought along here!"

"You leave her out of this!" Jack snarled, his voice venomous. He stood up in front of Sally, protecting her. "Oogie, if you harm her, I will _end_ you for _good_."

Sally shuddered, wide-eyed. She had never seen Jack angry before, and given his tone, it sounded more like a promise than a threat. On top of that, he was protecting her...no one had ever protected her like this before.

Cackling, Oogie then tossed Sally's leg to her. "Sew yourself up, rag doll! May as well be whole as I take Jack down for good!" With that, he then stepped on a switch, causing the platform to rotate.

Jack, standing on it, nearly fell over from the sudden motion, but of course kept himself up. From all around the rotating platform, metallic slabs in the shape of playing cards, Kings to be exact, rose up all around it. Their swords, real swords, all stuck right out and swung around in various directions. Jack only lowered himself along the floor in a spider-like position and avoided the blow of the swords.

With a cackle, Oogie Boogie then pulled a chain. A circular saw razor on supports came flying toward Jack from behind.

"Jack, watch out!" Sally cried, having finished in sewing herself back together. '_Wait, why am I standing here like a damsel in distress? I'm whole again...and I have a weapon...I should fight with him, too!_' Seeing that Oogie was distracted by his attempts to finish Jack, he was paying barely any attention to her at all.

She had an idea to buy Jack some time.

"Oogie Boogie!"

Now Oogie Boogie turned around, and sneered at her. "Well well, rag doll, you think you can fight me, too?"

"You made a mistake, Oogie. A mistake that most villains make in any story." Sally told him calmly, though deep down, she was still scared. But this was for Jack, and for the Land of Scares. She had to help. "Always turning your attention away from the 'damsel in distress', for one. But also, revealing your evil plans when you have the heroes trapped. When you do that, it gives them time to plan an escape, and a strategy about how to defeat you."

Oogie gave a maniacal laugh and was about to retort, when he was struck from behind several times! When he turned back around, Jack had avoided his tricks and had struck him, all when he had turned his attention away!

"You also mad the mistake in not paying attention to what I was doing." Jack told him pointedly.

Angered, Oogie roared and then ran his way along the rotating platform to hit another switch. This time, Jack and Sally nodded toward each other, and in perfect timing, attacked him with Soul Robber both at once! Yelling out in pain, Oogie Boogie then hit a switch on the floor. But a thread from the seam on his arm got caught in the grooves of the platform with the switch lay. He then jumped up, grabbing onto a hanging 8 Ball with rotating blades hanging from the ceiling above the vat of the fiery goop.

"It's over now! So long, suckers!" Oogie Boogie cackled.

However, he had not seen that the thread had fallen in view of Jack's eye sockets. Seeing the chance to finish him off, Jack took it with no hesitation. He grabbed onto it, holding it tight.

"How dare you treat my friend and my Kingdom so_ shamefully_!" Jack bellowed, pulling on the thread with a lot of force.

As expected, the seam came apart and unraveled throughout his burlap form. Oogie cried out in agonized pain, and Jack let the thread catch onto the rotating blades. It twisted all around it in one rapid swoop, the burlap covering him all coming _right off of him_. Underneath it all, he was nothing but a colony of bugs taking that form.

"Look what you've done! You wretches! I'll remember this! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie Boogie cried in anger and agony.

As he said all of this, the bugs that had formed him were all raining down from his perch, falling into the vat of the flaming, fiery goop down below. Jack and Sally observed this happening, as Sally was amazed and shocked, while Jack remained stern. The voice grew squeakier, multiplying, and then one single bug crawled along the floor, squeaking the phrase "My bugs!" over and over...

Until Sally squished it with her foot.

"It's over." Jack said then, his stern gaze melting. "He's gone, Sally. He's gone."

Sally looked at him in relief, nodding. They approached each other, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Sally...as much as I feared greatly for your safety...I have to thank you." Jack looked at her with a grateful, loving smile. "I couldn't have done this without your help."

"Well I wanted to...to help you...I couldn't let you just..." Sally looked down shyly, rubbing her arm nervously.

Chuckling a little, Jack approached her as he then reached down to take her hands in his. "Oh, Sally... Really, I owe you my life. And I have so much to make up to you...putting you through such danger and worry." His countenance grew sad then. "I'm so sorry, Sally. I should never have put you through this, and I wish I hadn't. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but regardless, I will spend all eternity if I have to making it up to you." Gathering his courage, he looked down at her with a meaningful gaze. "Sally, I also wanted to tell you something. I want you to know, that I lo-"

Jack was cut off in mid-sentence when a bright light, from a spotlight it seemed, shone down on the two of them from the alcove.

"Jack! Jack! You're all right!" Cried the voice of the Mayor of the town.

"He's alive!"

"Just like we said!"

Hearing the voices of Lock, Shock and Barrel, and then _seeing them_ with the Mayor, Jack was shocked. What had happened with them?

The Mayor threw a rope down into the room through the bars. "Grab hold, my boy!"

As much as he wished that he had more time to tell Sally how he felt, he decided to hopefully tell her later. Taking her hand, and then grabbing the rope, the two of them were pulled right up and out of the dreadful casino of the dreaded Oogie Boogie, who was now gone for good.

* * *

><p>They went back into the town with a hearse that the Mayor had, and while the ride was uneventful, the arrival back in town was something. Citizens, all monsters of some kind, were cheering and singing the minute that the hearse pulled in through the gate into town.<p>

"Jack's back!"

"Jack?"

"Jack's back?"

"Jack's okay?"

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_Jack's okay, and he's back, okay  
>He's all right<br>Let's shout, make a fuss  
>Scream it out, whee!<br>_

_Jack is back, now everyone sing_!"

"It's great to be home!" Jack announced to everyone, stepping off the hearse. "Oogie Boogie is defeated, the Land of the Scares is safe once again!"

Everyone cheered happily, whistling and hooting with ghoulish joy! Grinning widely, Jack managed to quiet everyone down and raised his hands once more.

"However, I could not have done it without my dearest friend." He stepped over to the hearse, and helped a shy Sally out of it so everyone could see her. "Citizens of his land, this is Sally. From the Underworld, and she has been a great help to me! It's thanks to her that the curse on me has been broken, and in my moment of peril, she had fearlessly come and helped stop Oogie Boogie! Without her help, we all wouldn't be here now!"

Sally blushed and looked down shyly, not at all used to this kind of thing! Especially when everyone was cheering for her, and shouting their thanks for helping their King.

But then, the strangest thing happened.

A bright, beautiful glow surrounded her then, which surprised even everyone else. It grew brighter and brighter, Sally felt so strange, and yet as if something was filling her. Before long, the light cleared, and faded away, and Sally was suddenly, _different._

Her frayed, stitchy, ragged nightdress was replaced with a gorgeous black gown. Sheer, cobweb pattern sleeves, the skirt hugging her form and yet flowing freely, the neckline a thick black satin sitting around her shoulders instead of on them. Her hair was flowing in gentle waves, and on her head was a golden tiara, adorned with simple orange stones, and a single black onyx stone.

"Ooooohh!" The citizens all gaped in amazement at this.

Jack did as well, his jaw dropped and his eye sockets went as wide as they could. Not only just in the fact that Sally looked farm more beautiful than before, a feat he was sure was impossible, but she was...it couldn't have been true. Yet, it happened right as the legends said. She was the one. She truly was the one.

"Jack...what's happened? Why am I...what was that...?" Sally asked him in surprise, unsure of what to make of this.

"Sally...you...you're..." Jack tried to gather his words. "Sally, it's happened! It's no wonder you were able to break the curse. Here I had thought it was the power of El Corazon...but I was mistaken."

"What do you mean?" Sally wanted to know.

"You're the Pumpkin Queen!" Jack concluded, and went over to her, holding her hands again. "It was you all along! You're the Pumpkin Queen! You were the one!"

Sally blinked several times, just so shocked at this point. This couldn't have been real! "I-I am? ...The Pumpkin Queen? Me?"

Beaming, Jack nodded and then pulled back from her as he gave a bow. "You are, Sally. You're the Pumpkin Queen, a legend we all have known, but could never truly come to see. But now the spell is broken, the mystery is solved. The Pumpkin Queen all along, was you! My Queen..." He held his hand to her, gazing to her hopefully. "Will you please dance with me?"

Snickers and excited little cheers erupted from the crowd. Though she felt put on the spot, Sally gave a nod, and smiled. She placed her hand in his.

Grinning widely in that skeleton grin of his, Jack gently drew Sally to him in a dancing position. He held her right hand, placed his left on her waist, while she placed her other hand onto his upper arm. They then proceeded to dance. They danced around the town square, around the circle of citizens, in the Land of Scares. Despite their audience, everything around them just seemed to disappear as they danced along, their eyes never leaving each other, the smiles on their faces never fading.

Sally was just...amazed by all of this. In fact, that wasn't even beginning to describe it. This all started...because of the nutcracker she had received. Now here she was, having been on an adventure like never in her undead life, and helped save a King and an entire land from the reign of a dreaded power-hungry tyrant. There was magic, even! It was all so much to take in. Now she was apparently some kind of a missing Queen, having been under a spell? This was all yet again sounding like a fairy tale. How was she taking it all in stride? Why wasn't she questioning this?

Then again...why did she care?

As they danced, Sally knew. She loved him. Why else would it matter? Oh yes, she knew far well now, that she was in love with him. Even if she'd only known him for some hours, and had been in the middle of this onslaught of adventurous, magical madness, she vowed to spend all the time she could to get to know him more, to spend more time together on a more normal and less crazy basis.

This dance together was only the beginning.

After the dance ended, Jack kissed her hand. "Sally...my Queen, there is one thing I want to ask. Do you still wish to return home?"

"Home?" Sally blinked, surprised at the question.

And she remembered. Her family back home in the Underworld. Her father, her mother, her brother, and their relatives. Her home. Where she had been before. Though she loved her family, and they loved her, it was still a life of isolation. Now she had tasted freedom, and just...couldn't let it go. But she also didn't want to leave her family behind without saying goodbye.

Considering it, she faced him, and then everyone. "In my heart...I _am_ home. However...I wish to return home so that I can at least say goodbye to my family. I do want to keep them close, but I do want to move on with my life. To make my own decisions, and be free to do so."

Everyone cheered happily, glad that their Pumpkin Queen was going to stay! Jack too, felt a surge of joy!

"Well then, wish granted!"

The air around them grew ominous, and a rushing wind washed over the town! It was then that Oogie Boogie, now a mere shadow form, came flying in on some kind of a aviator bug-cycle. Extending a bug-shaped clamp, he grabbed the star pendant with it. It shone brightly, and it surrounded Sally as she slowly faded away!

"SALLY!" Jack cried, reaching out toward her in vain. "Sally! I love you!"

He had just barely managed to say this to her before she faded away completely.

* * *

><p>"Sally! Sally...Sally! Sally!"<p>

Sally opened her eyes, hearing someone calling her name, rousing her from slumber. She sat up, and blinked as she looked around. She was in the living room of her home, on the couch, where she had apparently been sleeping. Looking down, she saw that her nightgown was back where it was, and everything arond her was normal.

"Sally, you're awake! What are you doing, sleeping down here?" Jewel questioned her, looking concerned. "Were you here all night?"

"I...I was...Mother, what day is it?" Sally managed.

"Why, it's Christmas Day." Jewel said. "Sally, are you all right?"

"...It's only been one night?" Sally stood right up from the couch, looking toward the mantle. Her nutcracker was missing. "Mother! My nutcracker! Where is it?"

"Nutcracker?" Jewel headed over to the tree to adjust some ornaments. "What are you talking about, dear?"

"My nutcracker...Daddy gave me one." Sally said, growing despaired. She felt around her neck. Her locket was still there, but no star pendant. In fact, she saw the pendant on the tree.

"Dear, you're being silly. Your father did not get you one of those." Jewel said, shaking her head. "Now go and set the table. Your uncle is coming soon."

Sally nearly crumpled. Had the whole thing been a dream? Jack, the Land of Scares, the citizens, Oogie Boogie, her locket... Was it all not real? Her one night of freedom, the one night that changed her life...was just a dream?

"Hey, sis!" Igor was on the floor, playing with some of his new toys from last night.

"Sally! You're awake, good." Dr. Finkelstein wheeled down from the ramp.

Giving her father a sad smile, Sally nodded. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Yes, now go and get the table set, your Uncle Henry is coming soon!"

Uncle Henry, he had been the uncle who had sent her the locket. The locket of El Corazon? Was that still true? Or all part of her dream?

Sally felt tears course down her face as she gently traced the locket with her fingers. She felt so alone, so unsure of everything. She'd had dreams of adventure before, but none of them had either felt as potent, as _real_ as this one.

The doorbell sounded.

"The door is open!" Dr. Finkelstein called across the room.

Right then, the front door opened and in walked Henry, grinning widely.

"Hey hey, everyone! Merry Christmas!" He set down a bag of packages. "Oh, Sally! There you are! How's my favourite niece?"

Straining to smile, Sally walked over to her uncle. "Hello, Uncle Henry...M-Merry Christmas."

"Aww, Sally, why do you look so sad?" Henry gave her a warm hug, and pulled back. "Well, I have someone I'd like you to meet! A good friend of mine, you'd say." He turned to the doorway. "Come on in!"

A moment later, someone then came into view and entered the manor, closing the door behind them. When Sally looked to see who had come in, her eyes went wide.

It was Jack. Though he was dressed in a black and white pinstripe suit, a white shirt, and a bat bowtie, there was no mistaking that it was him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Jack cajoled, grinning widely.

"This is my friend Jack Skellington! He'll be spending Christmas Day with us!" Henry grinned.

"Well then..." Jewel winked toward her husband, and then turned to her son. "Igor dear, we need help in the kitchen!"

"Aww, but Mom! I want to see this!"

"Come on now, son!"

The rest of the family all left the two alone, going into the kitchen and closing the door. Sally barely noticed, her eyes on Jack. She just...didn't know what to say! There was no mistaking it. His stature, his appearance, his height, his _voice_, it definitely was him.

Sally approached him, and stopped in place as he approached her right away, smiling at her.

"...Jack...is it...is it really you?" She asked hopefully in a soft voice.

Smiling more, Jack gently took her hands in his. "Yes, Sally. It's me, I really am right here before you...my Queen. I love you, Sally. I love you."

Sally was taken aback, and just...wanted to melt. It had all been real somehow, and they were together again, and he loved her! It wasn't hopeless. She had that new life ahead of her, just waiting to be explored...with Jack right there with her.

"_Jack_..." Sally cooed in adoration, feeling happier than she'd ever been. "I love you, too... I love you, my King. ...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sally." Jack said sweetly, laying his forehead against hers.

When the two looked up, coming to see that they were standing under mistletoe, it made them laugh a bit. Their eyes met, and now they let go of each other's hands, coming closer to each other. Sally brought her arms around his neck, Jack brought his around her waist and upper back, and their lips met yet again in a loving, elongated kiss. No more uncertainty, no more danger, no more holding back. Only love.

Now they knew, more than ever, they were simply meant to be.

It had been the greatest Christmas ever.


End file.
